There are many different variations of chafing dishes, also called Bain (or Baine) Maries available worldwide. All these chafing dishes have one feature in common; they all use hot or boiling water or other liquids in a lower basin typically made from food grade Stainless Steel to transfer heat to a food bearing basin in an even manner.
Currently all chafing dishes operate by putting water or other liquids in to the lower basin of the dish; heating the liquid to near boiling point in order to give a uniform heat to the food bearing basin, which may be an inner dish, to keep the food above 60° Celsius. These dishes are made entirely of a heat conducting metal like stainless steel for efficient heat transfer from an external heat source (such as a gas fire, liquid gel flame, candle or electrically generated heat source) applied to any part or parts of the basin underside. Unfortunately this leads to continual heat loss to the environment, requiring more heat to compensate for the cooling by heat loss. The mix of very hot water, up to boiling point and naked or uncontrolled flames is deemed a serious health and safety risk, particularly at busy events or buffets attended by children as well as adults. Reducing the amount of water used in chafing dishes or even obviating the need for water in chafing dishes or Bain Maries is clearly desirable. Furthermore, the currently available chafing dishes are energy inefficient because they lose so much heat from their side walls. Consequently, a more energy efficient chafing dish is also needed.